The Rich and The Poor
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka Albarn is sold to a family named The Evans and has to learn how to deal with all these new changes.
1. The Evans

Maka: this is a shout out to-

Soul: a really cool person named

author-144

Me: yes! I just wanted to say how amazing, talented, cool, and totally sweet she is! she really inspired me! please follow and review all her amazing stories!

Maka: PLEASE REVIEW!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~story~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"maka! I'm sorry but I need the money you forgive papa right?!" her father said hugging her legs

She looked at him disgusted that he just sold her as a maid to the Evans family "no. I . will. Never. Ever. Forgive. You!"

"I'm sorry Maka!"

"ugh! Let go I need to go the man is waiting for me in the car" she kicked her father off her legs grabbed her bags, she looked over her shoulder "be good papa"

He smiled and she walked off into a carriage to see a older boy with white hair and red eyes

"hello I'm Wes"

"hi" she crossed her arms and looked out the window at her house that she would most likely never see again

"your our new maid yes?"

"yes. You're my new…" she hesitated to say it but did "owner?"

"not really my parents and my brother are"

"brother? It only said that the Evans had one son"

"yah that's because my brother is well….troublesome"

"troublesome?"

"yes. Its terrible to be related to him I apologize if he is cruel to you its just the way he acts" he shrugged

"its fine and you shouldn't speak about your brother in such a way." she said the boy was stunned by what the girl said to him, they didn't talk it was awkward silence but Maka was happy he didn't talk because she would have to bite her lip not to mock him or Maka chop him.

They reached a huge castle even though it was glamorous she still wanted to be at home even if that meant to be with her disgusting father

"mother our new maid is here" Wes said to a woman with pure white hair and beautiful midnight blue eyes

"hello the bathroom needs to be mopped"

She smiled irritated "I'll get that done right away…mam"

"oh she is a feisty one" a man said with red eyes and brunette hair

"don't worry you can settle in first look around and then do our floors" the man said

"gee thanks" she mumbled she walked in the castle looked at her room it was huge well bigger than the one she had at her house although it wasn't homey at all it actually looked like a cave.

She looked around the gigantic castle and heard beautiful noise she followed and saw a boy with snow white hair and crimson eyes he looked a lot like Wes only her age and something about him was different.

She smiled at the music, staring at him the boy stopped

"its rude to stare" he said

"oh um sorry it was just nice that's all" he turned around his eyes went big he cocked his head and smirked "you liked it?"

"yes it was beautiful"

"that's a first" he mumbled

She smiled at him she didn't exactly know why but he seemed nicer than his family

"you're the new maid?" he said pointing

"yes. And pointing I rude"

He laughed "feisty"

"why does everybody keep saying that!?"

He showed off his shark like teeth which made her emerald eyes go wide

"scared of my teeth?" he stood up and walked closer

"no. there just…cool"

He laughed so hard tears came out of his eyes "you're an odd one you know that"

"Maka chop!" he slammed her book into his skull

"what is that supposed to mean?!" she screamed at the boy

He was first thinking about how she used a freaking book for a weapon but he couldn't really focus being that she damaged his skull

"ow! That hurt! It didn't mean anything I just thought that it was odd that you weren't scared like most people! And being that you are my property I don't think you should be doing that to your master!"

"I am nobody's property! And you are not my master!"

"I kind of am" he said more calm than before

"you are not!"

He got closer making her back up into the wall "am I getting you nervous my maiden?"

"I am not yours and I please don't call me a maiden!"

He laughed she tried to back up but was pinned against a wall he opened his mouth ready to say something sarcastic

"enjoying her Soul?" his mother asked

He hung his head in the crook of her neck and sighed making her blush and get ticklish all at once "sorry mother" he backed up and Soul's mother began to scream at him how he wasn't being gentlemen like and that he was dumb and stupid and stuff when Maka stepped in

"I'm sorry mam it was my fault" she said bowing

Soul looked at her his crimson eyes wide from shock "I was joking with him and things got carried away"

"you were toying with him?" she asked pointing at her son

She nodded "your not making a very good first impression my dear"

"yes my …apologies" she said biting her lip trying not to throw a book at her

"hmm its fine just get to the bathroom quickly"

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed a toothbrush cleaning as quickly as possible

Truthfully she didn't know why she saved that boys life from his mothers wrath he deserved it for toying with her she sighed and mumbled "stupid Evans"

"so harsh" she yelped and looked to see the boy that was toying with her

"oh its you" she said in an irritated tone

"thank you"

"w-what?"

He sighed "for saving me from my mother" she looked down at the toilet and began scrubbing like before

"welcome"

"I'm sorry about before"

"no apologies needed" she scrubbed a nasty stain on the toilet

"well I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for playing with you and thanks you were really cool" she stopped scrubbing and smiled "thank you"

"Soul Eater Evans"

"Maka Albarn" she held out her hand ready for him to take it

"um I'll shake your hand when you get the poop off your arms" she looked at her arm and squealed when she saw a nasty brown stain on her arm

"gross" she said and hung her head

He tapped her on the shoulder "here" he held out a wet towel for her to take

"thanks" she scrubbed her arm trying to get the whatever it was off her arm

"by the way after this you have to mop the kitchen floors and eat with us"

"eat with you?"

"me and my family to be precise"

"I'm allowed?"

"no." he said lazily

"what?"

"I invited you so don't worry they wont punish you"

"no I cant just go without being allowed" she got the mop and walked down the stairs to the kitchen he followed close behind

"you have to do what I say"

"no I have to do what your parents say"

"true. But it would be rude if you refused my invitation" she sighed "I'll be there"

"cool oh and where something pretty my mom is weird with that type of stuff" he walked up the stairs to his room

She finished the floors and it was almost dinner time she ran up the stairs in a dash

"what should I wear?" she threw clothes on her floor and didn't find anything nice she sighed, she heard a chuckle in the background which made her jump

"here" he threw a black sleek long dress that was actually beautiful "thanks" she mumbled he wore a tux with a red undershirt which she thought mixed lovely with his eyes

"don't drool" he said sarcastically realizing she was just staring at him

"as if!" she screamed at him while throwing a pillow in his face which he caught she rolled her eyes and was removing her shirt but stopped

"do you mind?!"

"not at all" he grinned

She slammed the door in his face and got dressed she walked down the stairs and was about to enter when she turned around rethinking everything

"nope they'll be angry" Soul grabbed her hand and smirked "you look pretty get down here" she nodded and followed him slowly

She gulped and sat down near Soul everybody looked up and got big eyes

Soul slurped up some spaghetti and gulped it down "I invited her"

"well you do look pretty" Soul's mother said

"t-thank you"

Maka twirled some spaghetti on her fork and ate it "Soul, only invite this maid I don't want everybody to feel like they can come sit down with us"

"sure" he said lazily

"so Maka what do you think of our home?" Wes said

"your home is very large and beautiful"

"thank you" Mr. Evans said

She smiled and looked at her food "I hope your not angry at me for being so fresh to sit down with you"

"not at all" Mr. Evans said Wes shrugged and Mrs. Evans stayed quite

"mom!" Soul said a bit angry

"well dear its just I don't like to be in the presence of the ….poor"

"I understand" Maka got up but was yanked down by Soul's ruff hand

"sit."

"Soul.."

"sit." she did as he said and sat down

It was awkward silence for the whole dinner

"I'm sorry for my mothers indecency Maka" Soul smirked at her she returned the smile and walked up the stairs

Soul watched her hips move as she walked up "don't fall for her Soul, she is just humoring you. She doesn't like you. Oh and if mother finds out you'll be dead" Wes said bumping his shoulder

Soul rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs but was stopped by his mother

"don't invite her again Soul"

"I'll do as I please" he yanked his hand from hers and walked into his room

'today wasn't that bad' he thought out loud

Maka took off her dress that Soul had given her and hung it on a hanger she smiled and fell on her bed 'today wasn't that bad' she thought


	2. Bookworm

**Me: Yah 2nd chapter done! **

**Maka: finally**

**Me: so mean! *hangs head crying* **

**Maka: Review!**

**~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~**

Maka woke to a bang and a boy scream "YAHOO~ YOUR GODLY BESTFRIEND IS HERE!~"

She put on her red checkered skirt fixed her hair and teeth and put on her sweater vest and ran down to see Soul fist pumping some blue haired boy

"sorry about your door Soul" a girl with black long hair and big boobs said to Soul

"its cool Tsubaki." she smiled at him and he gave a return grin

"they're dating" she mumbled to herself she stomped off but stopped dead in her tracks when he heard Soul say "Maka where are you going?"

Her body turned pale "n-nowhere"

"then get down here I need to introduce you to someone" she frowned but did as he said

"YAHOO~ THIS IS THE MAID YOU KEPT TALKING ABOUT WHAT WAS HER NAME TAKA?"

"Maka. And when were you talking about me?" Souls cheeks turned a light shade of pink

"um…this is Black Star" he said dogging the question

She shook the blue haired boys hand "I'm going to surpass god someday!"

"interesting" she said with a light giggle

"hi I'm Tsubaki" she shook her hand "I'm Black Star's girlfriend"

"oh! I thought- never mind" she smiled at the black haired girl

The two boys left to do whatever they wanted and Tsubaki and Maka headed up the stairs and started talking

"so your dating Black Star not Soul?"

She nodded still with a smile on her face "actually I kind of just met Soul. Black Star introduced us he seems like a very cool guy"

She smiled "yah he is…but sometimes he can be such a pain!"

She giggled at Maka who was making a bunch of reasons why he is a bad guy

"do you like him?" Tsubaki said out of nowhere

Maka shook her head furiously "no! of course not! He is…a prince and I am a maid! And that only happens in fairy tales"

"fairy tales come true"

"yah right"

"I'm serious! I mean look at Black Star he's kind of…..childish but he asked me"

Maka smiled "I guess it could happen but it would be awkward don't you think?"

"you already live with him"

"trust me it would NEVER happen" Tsubaki giggled at the flustered girl "okay if you say so"

Maka rolled her eyes "well Black Star and I should probably leave before it turns dark. It was nice talking to you"

"yah you too" Maka walked with her to Black Star and Soul who were wrestling the girls rolled their eyes "Black Star lets go please "

"sure thing Tsubaki, well sadly your supreme god has to leave"

"see ya Star" Soul said to Black Star

"bye Tsubaki." they both waved and headed out

"she was nice"

He looked at her and smirked "I figured you'd say that"

"question?" she asked

"hm?"

"you were talking about me?"

"yah. Um anyway I'm hungry so lets eat"

She smiled "lets?"

"yah you and me. Lets go out"

"out? I'm not allowed to leave the castle"

"always following the rules"

"fine! I'll go!"

"yes!"

She rolled her eyes "I'll go put on a dress"

"no its okay. Your fine how your dressed"

"I'm in normal clothing?"

"I know so am I. What? Getting use too the fancy living?"

"hmm? Guess so" he chuckled

"come on" he grabbed her hand and looked out the window

"wha! No way! I am not jumping!"

"yah you are" he carried her bridal style and jumped out

"ahh!" she closed her eyes shut and clenched too his jacket which made him laugh.

He landing on his feet swiftly "you can open your eyes now." he said smirking

"and you can put me down now!" he did as she asked

"happy?"

"extremely" she said while grinding her teeth

He laughed "follow me" he ran and she followed close by but stopped in her tracks when she saw a motorcycle

"hell no!"

"hell yah!"

She turned on her heel and started to run when a boy tugged on her shirt

"it'll be fine!"

"I already had a near death experience I don't want another!"

"you did not! And I'll be here to save you if anything! Now stop complaining and hop on!" she sighed and did as he said

He started the motorcycle and headed out the back and stopped at a dainty little café

"oh me and my mama always went here"

"like the place?" he asked hopping off the bike

"yes very gothic though"

"just how I like it" he said with a grin

She rolled her eyes and walked in the gothic café

"how may I help you?" a girl said smacking her lips due to the gum in her mouth

Soul sat down and that's when her face lit up and she said again happier this time "how may I help you?!"

Soul shrugged "coffee I guess"

She wrote it down fast but Maka thought that she was just drawing him

"I'll have that too" she slumped in her chair a little angry at the slutty girl

"what's wrong?"

She shook it off "oh nothing why?"

"liar" he mumbled

The waitress rushed out the kitchen "here's your coffee" she slid his over

"where's Maka's?"

"who?"

He pointed to me and she frowned "oh yah I forgot"

She walked away "she's a pretty bad waitress" Soul chuckled lightly

'What an idiot he doesn't know that she is in love with him' Maka thought

"do you like her?" Maka asked out of nowhere

"I don't know her. How can I like somebody I don't know?" he said raising his eyebrow

"well she likes you and she just met you"

"that's her not me. Plus she probably likes me for my cool personality" he showed her his sharp teeth

She pushed him playfully making him laugh.

The waitress came back and handed Maka her coffee "know what you want to order?"

"Maka?" he asked

"I'll have whatever you have" Soul laughed "hmm surprise us" the waitress blushed at what Soul said

"o-okay" and with that she left

Soul chuckled "are you toying with her emotions!?"

"of course not that's not a cool thing to do!"

Maka didn't even need to look at him she already knew he was telling the truth

"SOULY!" a girl with purple hair and gigantic boobs said

"shit" he murmured

She hugged him pressing her boobs into him

"Maka…."

"wait!" Soul pleaded but she didn't listen

"Chop!" she slammed the book harder then she done ever before her eyes stung and she got up turned on her heel and walked out of the café

"Maka wait! Where the hell are you going!?" Soul got up running after her but she was still faster.

She ran and stopped when she saw her home that she would never see again 'papa is at work' she thought, she picked up the key under the mat and ran in.

"hey! Maka open up!" she heard Soul say threw the door

She didn't respond, the boy sighed and knelt down near the door "we should probably go home"

"technically I'm at my real house" she said

"fine but I'm not leaving till you come"

"go away! Your parents will look for you!"

"1st of all they hate me so they probably wont come looking for me 2nd if they do come I will just say that I was hanging out with you and then they'll return BOTH of us to the castle"

Maka sighed and opened the door seeing Soul sitting down in front of the door

"lets go"

"okay but why'd you run away?"

"no talking lets just go" she said irritated

He sighed "fine"

They walked to the motorcycle in silence until Maka saw a bookstore her eyes glimmered with happiness and she wasn't even conscious that she was moving toward it

"hey where are you going?" Soul asked

"oh I just want to look at the bookstore real quick"

He followed and she ran running her finger over every book and manga

"so beautiful" she sighed in happiness

"only 4 I don't want you maka chopping me too much"

She nodded and grabbed 2 mangas and 2 books she brought it up to the girl cashier that had pink hair and pulled out her wallet.

"its on me" Soul said already with his wallet out and handing the lady the money

"no its okay"

"I insist"

"its okay!"

"to say sorry about what happened in the café!"

"I can pay for myself!"

"let me just help!" they fought over who was going to pay for about an hour the cashier lady hid behind her desk

"um if you want you can just split the money" the woman said still hiding

"fine" Maka mumbled

"fine"

They paid the lady and walked to the motorcycle Soul looked at Maka thinking how cute it was one she kept looking at her books with happiness and contentment.

"come on lets go home, bookworm" he said with a chuckle


	3. Rejection

Soul waked in Maka's room and smirked to see her curled up in a cute little ball, pigtails covering her face and lips partly open.

He sat on her bed and tugged at her white baggy t shirt "hey Maka wake up"

Her eyes twitched "come on breakfast is ready if you don't eat now you don't eat at all" her eyes opened right away when she heard that which made him laugh

She flung the covers off of her small body, pushed Soul out the door and got dressed in a flash "hurry" she grabbed Souls arm and ran down the stairs to see everybody eating even the maids and servants were eating with the Evans on a separate table but still eating next to them.

Maka let go of Souls hand and raced to her table {servants table} and saw no seats, no food, no nothing the only thing there was left on the table was a pebble

"sorry sweetie but you should have got here earlier there is no food left and the chefs are tired" a elderly woman said to Maka in a kind voice she sighed

"Maka what are you doing over there? Your seat is next to me?" Soul said confused her eyes glimmered and ran next to Soul

"thank you!" she hugged him

He laughed, she grabbed the pancakes and poured syrup all over them, licked her lips and stuffed it in her mouth.

"so good" she whimpered out

She looked up and smiled at Soul but saw his parents in disgust she rubbed her shoes together and looked around everybody stared at her in pure jealousy, disgust and a little bit of shock.

"I feel like I'm not wanted here" Maka whispered in Souls ear which didn't help her problem

"hmm? Why?"

"l-look at everyone staring at me"

"there just jealous that your sitting next to me" he smirked

"should I leave?"

"no"

"but-"

"stay here unless you want to starve" she nodded and ate her meal

After they finished Maka went to cleaning and Soul watched her making all the servants angry

"Soul, stop staring at me! Everybody is looking!"

Soul shrugged " I cant help it you look cute when you concentrate so hard on something so dumb"

"MAKA CHOP!" she slammed her book into his head grabbing even more attention

"owowow! Say your cute you hit me! So you're a bookworm you hit me! Say your odd you hit me! You can never win!" he said while rubbing his head

She opened her mouth ready to scream at him but was cut off by Wes saying "Soul get your lazy ass up we have to rehearse after that you can go stare and drool over your little girlfriend all you want"

"ugh! Okay! I freaking hate rehearsing!" he said

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she screamed but nobody seemed to care or thought she was lying

"be back in an hour. Will you miss me?" he said with a smug grin plastered on his face

"as if! And please take your time!" she said throwing a book at him but sadly he caught it

He laughed and walked into the rehearsing room she sighed and got back to the floor but stopped having the feeling somebody was glaring at her, she turned and saw everybody glare, stare and mumble about her.

She gulped "never thought I would say this but Soul, please hurry" she murmured

"lucky little dog, what did you do sleep with him?" a girl said

"what a slut!" another girl said "no! I'm a virgin! I mean well I am but-!"

"think I can have some of that action?" a man said squeezing her butt she yelped and pushed the old man off

"you pervert!"

Another maid came disturbing her work again and whispered in her ear "whore" and walked away Maka felt her eyes sting and a man came saying "okay that's it for the day!" everybody left but before they all did everybody whispered in Maka's ear what they thought of her... and none of the words were kind.

Her eyes stung and were pure red "Hey Maka you miss me?" Soul said, she pushed him out of the way and ran to her room so she could cry

She jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow and felt all the tears stroll down her face, she heard a knock and rubbed her eyes, looked in the mirror did a fake smile and opened the door.

"hey Maka you okay?"

"yes why?"

"well you pushed me out of the way and ran?" he said scratching his head awkwardly

"oh that um I was really tired bye gonna get some sleep!" she closed the door but Soul stopped it with his arm

He leaned in causing Maka to blush but whispered in his ear "you're a terrible liar"

"what?" she said playing dumb

"the sun is still out" he said pointing at her window

She sighed and sat down on her bed, he sat don near her with the door closed

"wanna tell me what happened?" she shook her head

"write it down?" she shook her head

"then I'll just stay here till you tell me" he opened her bed and made himself comfy covering his body with her sheets

She laid down near him and covered herself but turning the other way so that he wasn't looking at her

"everyone" she mumbled but loud enough for him to hear

"what?"

"everyone made fun of me"

He sat up to look at her and seen her crying

"everybody called me a slut, bitch, whore etc. because they thought I slept with you" she tried to continue but kept gasping from the crying but managed to say "a-and the m-men gave me money f-for-"

"you don't have to say anything anymore" he rubbed his ruff thumb over her cheek wiping a tear off her cheek

"I'll tell them to stop-"

"no! that will only make things worse! They'll say I slept with you to make you say that!"

A maid knocked and walked in her eyes got big seeing the two covered in the bed "knew it" she said and closed the door

"crap" Soul said

"no!" she started crying again

"hey Maka, I'm sorry this is my fault please just let me say something and I'll clear the whole situation up alright?"

"no! I can take care of my problems you don't need to worry about me!" Soul handed her his sleeve to wipe off her tears, she did.

"I'll be okay really" she smiled at him, he sighed but believed her

"alright but if anybody touches you its against our policy so if a man harms or touches or does whatever to you. You need to come to me right away"

She thought about the man that had squeezed her butt "don't tell me they already did?"

Maka stayed quiet "Maka!"

She rubbed her shoes together, he stood up "who!?"

"Soul.."

"who!?"

"I'll tell you if they do it again"

He bit his lip "fine." and walked to the door

"hey Soul"

"yah?"

"thanks" she ran up and hugged him he stifled a laugh because it would only make him angry.

"you're a REALLY good friend" his eyes got big at what she said but smirked, he looked down at the tiny girl that hugged his chest

"yah so are you"

**Yah finally got the chapter out thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	4. Ignore

"Soul, thank you for comforting me yesterday but you don't have to protect me I can do that"

"Nope. If one of them calls you a name or touches you I'm here to say something"

She sighed but began dusting, ignoring him.

"Hello can you have-" a old man was about to pull something out of his pocket when Soul jumped in front of her

"What?" Soul said giving him a death glare

"Um hello master I um was just going to give miss Maka m-money f-for cleaning the dishes when it was my t-turn" the old man said

"Are you lying?"

"N-no sir"

"SOUL!" she gave him a death glare

"Thank you" she bowed and grabbed Souls ear

"Just because I told you what happened doesn't mean you jump on anybody that talks to me!"

"Sorry guess that was uncool of me"

"It's cool" he smiled and she gave him a smile in return

"SOUL!" Mrs. Evans screamed

He sighed "Yes mother?"

"Servants leave!" Mrs. Evans said everybody ran but Soul yanked Maka's hand making her fall in his chest.

"Ow!" she rubbed her head

"Whatever you say in front of me you can say in front of Maka"

"Fine but I'm pretty sure this is going to brake her little poor heart." Mrs. Evans said

"Wha?" they both said confused

"Presenting the princesses!"

"Maka actually maybe you should leave!" he shoved Maka out

"Please let her stay and look at these floors mop them!"

Maka grumbled but did as Mrs. Evans said

"Mother!" Soul said angrily but was cut off when the princesses came.

One brunette, one black haired, one ginger, everybody all in different shaped and forms.

Maka growled at all of princesses, luckily Soul didn't seem to notice

"Presenting Cherry" the brunette spoke "Hi I dislike music and I like makeup and I would like to marry you"' Maka mopped the floors harder which Soul noticed and stifled out a laugh. "Thank you for that Ms. Cherry" Soul kissed the girls hand to see Maka's reaction which caused Maka to fume and caused the girl to blush, he snickered and moved to the next one.

The ginger spoke "Hi I'm really pretty and I really want to marry you" the ginger said Maka mouthed her voice Soul tried not to laugh but it was to much he laughed making the ginger confused.

"SOUL!" his mother screamed at him

"Sorry I found your speech rather humorous" he said still laughing

"What does that mean?"

"Uh? Never mind" he moved on to the next one and the next one and it all ended the same way Maka making fun of them and Soul laughing.

Finally all the princesses left Soul talked to his mother in private "So which one did you pick?"

"None" he said not even looking at his mother

"Your 17! Wes is already married and is about to rule his own castle so you need to take care of this one when we die"

"Must you speak of dying like a way of escape?" Soul asked

His mother gritted her teeth "Fine rule the kingdom alone I don't care!"

"Good" he said and walked away Maka paced back and forth until she hit something that was hard and tuff she rubbed her head "Ow that hurt"

"Sorry. Is something the matter?"

She yelped "You scared me! And no why?"

"Because your pacing back and forth do you want to know something?" Soul said sarcastically

"No!"

"Okay" he said as he started to walk away until a little tug on his shirt stopped him "Who are you gonna marry?"

"So you did want to ask me"

"No! I was just curious speaking about questions and stuff it just popped up in my head!"

"The first thing that popped up in your head was that?"

"Shut up!"

"And why do you care?" he said with a grin

"Never mind forget it!" she turned on her heel "I'm not marrying any of them"

"Really!?" she said putting her hands like she was praying and her emerald eyes were sparkling "you seem to be happy?" Soul said with a chuckle

"As if! I was just happy because I remembered that I um I um finished my book thats all!"

He shrugged "Sure whatever keep lying to yourself"

Maka raised her book "Maka chop!" leaving a huge dent in his head in the shape of a book

"Ow damn!"

"And what do you mean lying?"

"That you are so desperately in love with me of course"

"As if! Maka chop!"

He laughed "I have to go rehearse wait for me outside the rehearsal room."

"Can't cleaning."

"Wait for me." he grinned and walked away knowing she would, she sighed

"Hands off my son blonde"

"Excuse me?"

"Your messing with his head!"

"What!? I would never do that to Soul!"

She walked closer to Maka making her shiver in fear "I don't care if you love him or tease him or are just humoring him! I want you to stay away!"

Maka nodded "Good girl" she petted her head and walked away

~~~~~~~~~30 minutes of squiggly lines later~~~~~~~

Soul walked out of the rehearsal room with a damp towel rubbing his face all over it.

"Hey Maka are you done with cleaning?"

No response

He took the damp towel off and saw nobody sitting in the chair near the door or standing near the door

"Hello master" a maid said

"Maka?" he turned around but just saw a maid with another damp towel

"No thank you. Where is Maka?"

The maid rolled her eyes "Cleaning where she belongs" he growled

"My apologizes master, she is in the kitchen"

"Thank you" he ran to the kitchen to see Maka doing the floors looking depressed

"Hey!" she turned to see Soul

"Oh hi"

"Where were you?"

"Duh moping"

"Why weren't you waiting for me?"

"I was busy"

"Moping floors is what you call busy?"

"I call that very busy" she said sarcastically

He laughed "Seriously where were you?"

"I have to mop the floors bye!" she walked towards the door where he stood he put his arm out covering the exit "I'll only ask one more time where were you?"

She looked up at him "I told you I was busy"

"Lying isn't cool, Maka"

"That's nice to know, now if you don't mind" she pushed his arm out of the way and did her job.

"Maka"

No response

"Why are you ignoring me?"

No response

"Fine your punished"

"I'm what?"

"I get to punish you if you do not do as I like"

She groaned "What's my punishment?"

"You have to talk to me"

"That's a cruel punishment Soul"

He snickered she walked to Wes "Hello, but does Soul get to punish me if I don't do as he likes?"

"Yah"

She rolled her eyes "What? Did the horny bastard want you to do something?" Wes asked

"No! that's disgusting!" Soul and Wes laughed at the flustered, red Maka

"J-just leave me alone!" Maka ran away to the ball room

"Hey Wes you know if one of our parents talked to her?"

"I saw mom talk to her"

"Thanks bro"

"Welcome, you idiot"

Soul ran to his mother furious "MOTHER!"

"Soul go away I am in the middle of my workout" she stretched on her yoga mat

"How about a mother and son talk" he said sitting down next to her she stopped what she was doing, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"What?" she said irritated

"What did you tell Maka?!"

"I told her to stay away from you"

"That is my decision now you march out there and tell her she can talk to me!"

"I'm your mother you do not order me around!"

"I'll do anything that you want unless it has to do with relationships and Maka"

"No fun but it's a deal"

"Okay now go say your sorry and that you were joking"

"Fine" she got up, dusted herself off, grabbed a wet towel from the maid and walked out to Maka.

Soul followed close behind making sure she didn't say anything rude "Maid"

Maka turned around "Oh hi Mrs. Evans anything that you need?" she said with a curtseyed and the most irritated smile in the world

"No. my son wanted me to apologize to you for saying that I wanted you to stay away from him"

"S-so I can talk to him?"

"Sadly yes"

Maka stifled a smile "Thank you Mrs. Evans"

"Yes whatever" she walked away and Maka now had a huge smile on her face

"How did you?"

"Brother." he said simply

"I'm done with cleaning so what do you want to do?"

"Lets do something cool"

"Meaning?"

"You'll see"


	5. Fun Night

**Me: Sorry i'm being really lazy so i'm not gonna look through it an capatilize things *falls on floor***

**Maka: Whats wrong with her?**

**Soul: she stayed up till 8 am writing this chapter and the next**

**Me: yah i kept getting ideas for the next one so i was in and out of this one and the next *falls on floor again and dies***

**Soul: Well hope You think the chapter is cool**

**Maka: Please review**

**~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~**

"Soul where are we going!" Maka said in a whiny tone

"it's a surprise and your eyes are shut right?"

She sighed "yes"

"good" he stopped the motorcycle when they arrived at their destination.

"I can look now?" she asked

"yah" Maka opened her eyes to see a movie theater

"movies?"

"with popcorn" he said with a grin, he handed the man the money but was stopped by a tiny little hand

"I'll help"

"its okay" he said trying to push it to the man

"I'll HELP"

"Its okay"

"let me just-" the man took the money from the boy and hid under the counter, Soul stuck his tongue at the pigtailed girl and she frowned

"can I at least pay for the popcorn?"

"fine" she paid for the popcorn and the two sat down enjoying the movie but they barely even watched it, they were to busy talking to one another.

~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~

"So what now? Home?" Maka said as she and Soul walked to motorcycle

"More like coffee. I still have that popcorn taste in my mouth."

Maka hopped on the bike no longer scared of what could happen, Soul started up the engine and stopped at Gothic Café.

The same waitress was there "may I take your order?" she said drooling over Soul.

"Same as usual. Right Maka?" she nodded

"Okay it'll be right up" she said with a smile

"Hey Soul."

"yah?"

"last time I came here I tried ran away remember?"

"yes I remember that very clearly." she rolled hey eyes but continued

"And when you were talking to me through the door you said your parents wouldn't look for you?"

"...Yah"

"you were just joking right?" Soul didn't respond

'if I push him more he might hate me' Maka thought

"You don't think I'm a reliable best friend" she said disappointed

Soul burst out laughing "Maka chop!"

"ow damn!"

Maka sighed "If you don't want to tell me its okay. I'll understand"

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Soul finally said "My father is always on vacations and stuff so we don't really talk, my mother says I'm terrible at everything I do, mocks me, hates me, wishes I was like my brother etc." he took a deep shaky sigh before he could continue "my brother is amazing at everything you name it he can do it so I guess I envy him he's cool I mean only person that doesn't completely make fun of me."

"sorry"

"why are you apologizing?"

"oh well I just felt like it needed to be said"

He laughed, the waitress gave them there coffee

"Hey um I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime" the waitress said

Maka snapped her scone in half, eye twitching with anger.

"sorry I'm dating her" he pointed to Maka and her eyes went big

"y-you are?" Maka asked stupidly

He laughed "see isn't she funny?"

"yah she is a keeper" the waitress said as she ran away to the kitchen

"that wasn't cool" he said

"we're dating?"

"why do you want us too?" he said with a grin

"no!" he laughed at the flustered girl "relax I was joking"

"oh"

He looked at the kitchen and back at Maka "well looks like will never see her again"

She giggled "guess so, kind of feel bad"

"Don't worry I'll leave her a tip" she rolled her eyes and Soul placed a 50 dollar tip and they left

They looked up and saw the beautiful stars "shit"

"that's not something you say when your looking at something so beautiful

"Maka the castle"

"shit" they hopped on and drove off to the castle

"shh come here"

"okay" Maka giggled

"what are you laughing at?"

"I've never seen you so concentrated" she giggled again

"whatever" he climbed up to his room, through the window.

"looks like they didn't noticed" Soul said laughing

"that sneaking around stuff was cool I felt like I was in a mystery novel" Maka said laughing

"only you Maka, only you" Soul said laughing

"shut up"

"I'm glad they didn't catch us"

"they might not care but I did" Wes said as he leaned on the door

"WES!" they both said

"yah, don't leave like that ever again I need a break from moms screaming"

"and I'm what stops them?" Soul asked

"no you're the one that does something dumb and they start chewing your ass off"

"such a sweet brother" Soul mumbled

He was about to close the door but stopped "And you're my little brother, I'm don't want to lose you." and with that he shut the door

Soul groaned and sat on the bed "You know he might act like he's a jerk but he really loves you" Maka said smiling

She mumbled loud enough for Soul to hear "reminds me of you"

"I don't act like a jerk!"

"Your right….. you only act like a sarcastic cool jerk"

He rolled his eyes "Thank you for tonight Soul, I had a really good time."

"yah it was a cool night"

Maka leaned in to his face and kissed him on the cheek "goodnight Soul" his eyes went wide but he calmed himself down

"night but um Maka you know I was joking in the café about us dating right?"

"I know, I just wanted to thank you" and she closed the door.

He grinned "cool" and fell asleep just like that

Maka walked into her room and smiled "cool"


	6. They Leave

**Me: yah! i posted it sorry it took me so long! **

**Soul: hope you think its cool**

**Maka: please review~!**

**~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Maka~" Soul hummed

"What?" she said harshly

"I'm bored~"

"Soul I'm cleaning" she said as she pointed to her duster

"That's boring"

"Soul, I don't have time now help me up" Soul grabbed her waist and lifted her up closer to the knickknacks that Mrs. Evans loved.

"Hey Maka."

"hmm?"

"lets go on a date"

"what?" she said looking down smiling

"lets go on a date"

She still had a smile but now her face was red "d-date?"

"yah it'll be cool"

"d-date?!" she fell knocking off one of Mrs. Evans knickknacks with them , Maka landed on Soul but luckily grabbed the knickknack "Thank god" she said as she clutched it with her hand

"Soul you okay?" he groaned but nodded she smiled, she blushed when she noticed there position hands on her hips, arms wrapped around his neck everything.

"S-sorry" she said as she jumped back

He laughed "Its cool, but you still haven't answered me"

"Soul I don't think I can answer you"

"why?"

"Because that would be breaking the rules" she dusted herself off, looking at the knickknack and gently placing it where its suppose to be.

"Then I'll fix it I am the prince"

"but not the king"

"On my 18th birthday I will be, which is coming up in one month" He said with a wide grin

She sighed "Well lets say I say yes to this date-"

Soul cut her off saying "which you will"

She rolled her eyes but continued "probably, but you are rich and I'm….."

"not?"

"yes."

"Maka I don't see a problem here"

"meaning you'll have too marry at the age of eighteen which is like in a one month"

"yup"

"and it cant be me it has to be a princess"

"then I'll get rid of that rule"

"but I don't want your parents thinking I'm just a poor girl that you married I want them too like me"

"Maka that's useless they don't even like me"

"then we'll have to change that"

"Maka-" Soul tried to speak but was cut off

"you wanna date right?"

"yah?"

"then we will do it the my way"

"and how is that?"

"we are going to throw a ball" she sai with a smile

"no"

"yes"

"no."

"yes."

"nooooooooo" Soul said in a whiny tone

"Maka….." she raised her book ready to strike

"okay!" He raised his hands over his head, she smiled

"good."

"when will we host this ball of yours?"

"hmm two days."

"two days!?"

Maka nodded "I need to make myself look like a princess so I'm probably going to need help being that the only princess I saw was your mother"

He snickered "your gonna need a lot of help"

"what's that suppose to mean!"

"A princess doesn't slouch and you look like the hunchback of Notre dawn"

"Maka Chop!" she slammed the book into his head "and I need you too call Tsubaki and whoever of your friends are rich to help me"

"fine" he grumbled

"thank you" she was about to leave but stopped "I almost forgot I have work!"

"its okay you don't have to work this week"

"are you stupid yes I do! Oh and your parents! Ugh! I'm so dumb!"

"Maka relax, I'll find a way"

"no you wont!" Maka picked up her duster and walked over to her nicknacks an started dusting

"Soul, Wes we need to talk too you" Soul grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her over near his parents and his older brother

"what? I'm busy"

"Soul, me and your father are leaving for two weeks. You and your brother will be in charge of everything, don't disappoint us"

"I thought you said that was the only thing I'm good at?" Soul said with a grin

"It is. That's why Wes will be with you."

"Soul's good at a lot of things" Maka said

Everybody looked at her wide eyed, she smiled.

"looks like you made an impression on Maka, huh Soul?" Wes said laughing

Soul shrugged "guess so" causing Maka to blush

"one more question we will be in charge of everything?" Soul asked

"yes and you will not disappoint us" His father and mother said in union

"yah yah. When are you leaving?!" the two boys said excited looking like kids on Christmas morning.

"today at dawn"

"cool" Soul said with a grin

"well mother its almost time shouldn't you be packing?" Wes said trying to control his emotions.

"the maids are doing it. But being that we are done with everything in the castle, we should probably be on our leave"

"okay" they both said stifling out a smile

They both got up and walked up stairs to there room, Soul and Wes made sure they were gone.

"YES!" the brothers said

"See I told you I would fix it!" he said grabbing her hands and grinned at her

"Fix what?" Wes asked

"n-nothing!" Maka pushed Soul away from her and ran to her cleaning supplies

Soul followed "Hey what was that about?"

"your brother is still here"

"I don't care what you two do" Wes said, Maka jumped

"Soul already told me about this dumb ball of yours"

"you did!?"

"I'm his brother I know when he is hiding something" Wes said

Soul rolled his eyes, Maka said confused "your okay with me going out with your brother?"

"I don't care as long as he isn't annoying me"

Maka ran and hugged Wes "Thank you"

Wes eyes got big "yah yah." he petted the girl and rolled his eyes

She smiled and ran up the stairs

"Your not gonna tell mom and dad on me?"

"of course not, little brother" Wes said as he tousled his younger brothers hair.

"thanks" Wes walked away and Soul fixed his hair in its spiky form

Maka ran back down the stairs with a light shade of pink of pinks on her cheeks "I forgot I don't own any dresses and I don't have the money to buy one"

"I know somebody that can help with that"

"really?!"

"yah I'll ask the guards to get Liz, Patti and Tsubaki"

"I know Tsubaki but who are the other two?"

"technically three and you'll see" He said with a grin


	7. Friends

**Me: sorry it took me so long**

**Soul:yah she is going on this cool vacation**

**Maka: so we apologize if the next chapter is late**

**Me: but dont worry its only for a week :)**

**Soul: well anyway please enjoy the cool story**

**Maka: Review plz!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I don't know Soul what if they don't like me?" Maka asked, pacing back and forth

"they'll love you" Soul said, grabbing her shoulder making her stop pacing

"how do you know?" Maka asked looking into his crimson eyes

"because I love you" her face went red, Soul cupped her cheek moving closer to her lips, Maka felt her heart race but still went closer, she started parting her lips slightly.

"YOU GOD IS HERE!" black star pronounced, Maka and Soul pulled back

"hi Maka" Tsubaki said with a smile

"damn it" Soul said wanting to have kissed her, Maka giggled

Maka looked at the gang and whispered into Soul's ear "this is who you wanted me too meet?" as she saw a girl with short blond hair that was giggling at a poor boy with black hair and three white lines on the side of his hair he was crying on the ground saying something wasn't symmetrical, as an older version of the giggling girl was trying to calm him down

"come on Kid your not unsymmetrical garbage to me" a girl with long blond hair said

"really?" he said his golden eyes glimmering

"of course just because we arrived at 8:01 doesn't mean your garbage" The girl with blond hair said as The younger one was still laughing

"I don't see a problem you guys just arrived at 8:01" Black Star said

"the problem is that its not eight! Meaning its not symmetrical!" Kid screamed at Black Star

"Black Star didn't mean it Kid" Tsubaki and Liz said "right Black Star?" Tsubaki said giving him the please just nod face, he sighed but nodded

"come on Kid I have to help Soul's new girlfriend so you have to stop being depressed alright?"

He nodded, got up and dusted himself off "so Soul is this your girlfriend?" he said more calmer pointing to Maka.

"yah isn't she cool?" Soul said smirking at the pigtailed girl.

Kid looked at her and fixed her hair "there now your symmetrical"

"thank you?" Maka said confused

"OCD" Liz said, Maka nodded "hello my name is Maka. Maka Albarn"

"Death the Kid." she shook his hand "lets do the other" she rolled her eyes but did

"Hey I'm Liz Thompson" she smiled and shook the girls hand "And this is Patti Thompson my younger sister" Patti waved and went back to her coloring of a giraffe

"Hey Tsubaki. Hey Black Star" Maka said

"Hi Maka" Tsubaki said with a timid smile

"YAHOO~ SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO SOUL!?" the blue haired boy said excited throwing his han around Soul's shouler.

"were gonna help with the ball room" Soul said lazily

"WHAT!? Ugh! that's not fit for a god like myself!"

"H-hello Master E-evans, where do you want me to put your t-towels?" a pink haired boy said

"hello are you a servant?" Maka asked stepping closer to the boy

"y-yes" he looked the other way and blushed

"I've never seen you before?" Maka said looking at Soul as if asking why

"He only goes in my room because he doesn't know how to deal with other people" Soul said "you can put it in my room Crona"

"Hi my name is Maka" she stuck out her hand, the boy blushed "H-h-hi" he ran past her up the stairs to Soul's room

"Well then" Soul said

"He can help you guys with the ball room!" Maka said excited

"Maka, he is nice but-" Soul couldn't even finish the sentence she already ran to Soul's room following the boy

"H-help! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona said as Maka dragged him where the gang was.

"sure you do, don't worry we are all friends here" she smiled

"f-friends?"

"of course." she smiled again

"o-okay" she dropped him at Soul's feet "now Crona stay near Soul at all times he'll protect you" Soul grinned

"YAHOO~ I'M THE GOD AROUND HERE I"LL PROTECT YOU!" Black Star screamed at the boy making him scared again

"Maka…."

"Black Star run!" Soul said but was to late "chop!" he laid on the floor Kid's eyes were huge "I-is he dead?" Patti poked him "hahaha! Black Star died"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki ran near him, fanning him "sorry Maka he gets over excited sometimes" she smiled

"well I shouldn't have Maka chopped his face, sorry Tsubaki"

"are you kidding! You need to teach me that!" Liz said "definitely not!" Kid argued

"will Black Star be alright?" Tsubaki asked concern filling her voice

"of course a hit like that couldn't stop a guy like me" Black Star whimpered

"okay Kid and Soul look after him please" the girls grabbed there supplies and walked into Maka's room

"oh and Soul make sure Crona is with you at all times" Maka said with a smile

"yah yah."

~~~~~~~the girls room~~~~~~

"okay if you want to be a princess you have to walk like one" Liz said

"walk?" Maka said confused

"yah now walk me and Tsubaki will be judging you"

"okay" Maka walked to her bed and back

"terrible" Liz said shaking her head

"nice effort" Tsubaki said clapping

"Giraffe" Patti said giggling

"so what does that mean?" Maka asked

"it mean you walk like the hunch back of Notre dawn"

"why do people say that?!"

"don't worry. Stand up" Maka did as she said and Liz balanced books on her head

"there stay like that until the servants do your dress" Liz said as she fixed Maka's posture

"if you stay like that for about an hour you'll eventually stand like that all the time" Liz said

"good job Maka" Tsubaki said

"thanks" Maka said trying to stay still

~~~~~ 1 hour later~~~~~~

"Liz please I cant do it!" Maka whimpered

"come on Maka the dress is almost done!" Liz an Tsubaki said

The servants tried doing it faster but Maka's knees were wobbling "I cant!" she fell on the ground with a bunch of books on top of her

"ow!" she got up

"Maka your standing up straight!" Tsubaki said

Maka looked in the mirror and she wasn't slouching anymore she had amazing posture, she smiled "I did it!" and she collapsed on her bed.

"here now we have to see if the dress will fit" they slid it on her

"perfect" they took the dress away and started doing the fabrics and other things.

"now stand like that for one more hour with high heels!" Liz said smiling, while Tsubaki had the high heels in her hands

"Soul!" Maka screamed but was to late the already mounted her taking off her combat boots an putting on her high heels

"hey Maka I heard you scream for me is everything-" Soul looked at Patti pining Maka to the floor while Tsubaki kept apologized while she was grabbing her legs.

"Maka stay still! This isn't how a princess acts!" Liz said as she tried to put on her high heels

Soul laughed "isn't it fun?" he said with sarcasm

"no! you jerk get out!" Maka grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face, he laughed and walked down doing his job.

"Maka look Soul is doing what you want him to do! So just do this!"

"fine" they put on her shoes and she had to walk down the whole castle.

"want to check up on the ball room Maka?" Tsubaki said with a smile

"yah" they walked in to see Kid and Crona moving items while the servants were helping mop the floors.

Maka smiled "where is Soul and Black Star?"

"they left" Kid said simply

"what?" Maka said still smiling

"s-sorry Maka I know how y-you said stick next to Soul b-but he wanted to leave and I didn't know how to deal with that" Crona said

"that's okay Crona. Can you close your eyes and not listen for a second?" Crona nodded and shut his eyes and put his fingers in his ears

"THOSE BASTARDS! UGH! WAIT TILL I GET MY BOOK! LIZ GIVE ME THE DICTIONARY! NOW!" Liz handed her the dictionary and ran to the gang and started hugging each other.

She tapped Crona on the shoulder making him jump "Crona do you know where Soul and Black Star went?" Kid, Liz, Patti an Tsubaki shook there heads hoping he wouldn't tell but sadly he did.

"um I think they went out side to h-hang out" Crona said

"thank you Crona" Maka walked outside followed by everyone, she saw the two boys laughing there butt off, Maka almost felt bad being that neither off them would smile like that again.

"Crona can you look away for a second" he nodded and put his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes

"MAKA CHOPPPPPP!" she slammed a huge dictionary in Soul's and Black Star's head, everybody cringed feeling bad for the two boys that would probably be dead in a matter of seconds.

**Me: sorry again for not posting this sooner but after i'm done with my vacation i'll post one right away!**

**Soul: well hope you thought it was cool**

**Maka: Please review!**


	8. The Ball

**Me: look who is back! i'm truely sorry it took me so long its just that**

**Soul: she was on this cool vacation in miami**

**Maka: were all really sorry **

**Me: i know i probably dont deserve it for how long it took but please review :)**

**~~~~~~~Story time~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bye Maka see you at the ball. See ya Soul hope she doesn't kill you" they all said

"Bye guys. Ow Maka stop hitting me!" Soul said

"you big jerk! I cant believe you made poor Crona and Kid do all the work by themselves!" she said hitting his chest

He groaned "sorry I'll make up for it"

"oh yah! How!"

"at the ball" he said with a grin, Maka stopped hitting and looked at him

"how are you going to make up for it at the ball?" Maka asked

"you'll see" he whispered in her ear making her blush

Maka thought about all the things that he could have planned and it just caused her to blush even more.

Soul laughed "thinking about something perverted?"

"s-shut up!" Maka said pushing him playfully, he laughed

"geez I was just joking" they walked up the stairs to Soul's room although Maka was still flustered about the things she was thinking.

He sat own and patted the spot where he was sitting so she would sit next to him, she did as he wanted.

"it's a good thing they left its already dark" Maka said as she stared through the windows looking at the beautiful scenery.

"yah"

"well I'm tired so I'm going to bed" she pushed herself up but was yanked by Soul

"wait"

"what now Soul?"

He pulled her under the covers and laid on her

"What are you doing?! Get off!" she said tried to wiggle her way through, but it was no use.

"stay here"

She sighed "no"

"yah come on it'll be cool"

"….fine. But you stay on your side! And if you try anything-!"

"yah yah you'll kill me"

"not only will I kill you I will haunt you!"

"fine" she curled up in a little ball on her side and he stared at Maka although he still was on his side.

He saw her breathing become heavier and instantly knew she was sleeping, he smiled, moved from his side and hugged her from the back with a gentle kiss on her forehead and after three seconds he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~morning~~~~~~~

Maka woke up to the sound of the birds chirping

"Hello Maka" Wes said, he was sitting on top of Soul's black dresser

"Wes!" Maka screamed but luckily Soul didn't seem to wake up.

"seems like you and Soul had fun" he said staring at his brother, Maka looked at him and saw him cuddling her, she growled and mumbled "knew he wouldn't stay on his side"

"its not what you think-!" Maka tried to explain but was cut off

"I know your not that type of person"

"Thank you" she smiled "can you pass me that dictionary where your sitting" she said pointing at the book but still smiling

He smirked knowing what she was going to do "what a lovely way to wake up" he handed her the book and sat down in amusement

"MAKA CHOP!" she slammed the book in his head

"ow! What the hell!"

"you didn't stay on your side!" she screamed

"I couldn't help it you looked cute" he said with a smirk

She blushed and he got huge grin on his face at how cute she looked "Whatever Soul!"

He stretched and Maka thought he popped every bone in his body, Wes smirked at his younger brother.

"why are you grinning?" Soul growled

"SOUL! You shouldn't be so mean to your brother!" Maka screamed at him

"ugh! Fine! Wes would you please tell me why you are smiling at me?" Soul said sarcastically

"never mind" Wes said still smirking "all leave you two alone" and with that he shut the door

"Maka chop!" Maka said

"ow! What the-"

"be nicer towards your brother! He is not telling on us, he is helping us with the ball and he is the only person in your family that likes me!"

"fine. I'll try and act cooler"

"thank you. Now go march your ass down there apologize and help with the ball room!" Maka demanded

"not cool" Soul mumbled as he got up and did as Maka demanded

~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~~~

After Soul finished the ball room he fell instantly went to his room, laid on the bed and past out.

He sighed in happiness from the wonderful dreams he was having until thirty minutes later, Maka barged in his room

'aww he's so cute' she thought, she walked closer and leaned in his ear "GET UP!" Soul pretended to sleep, she rolled her eyes "he was working hard….damn! Lucky he's cute!" she said as she walked to the door

"I knew you thought I was cute!" Soul said popping up showing he was no longer sleeping

Her face instantly turned red she wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment and she didn't care the only thing she cared about was Maka chopping him and that was exactly what she did.

"jerk!" Maka screamed

"I fix the ball room and this is the thanks I get?" Soul said with a smirk

"your done!?"

"yup its really cool"

"good thing I got that princess thing down yesterday"

"seriously? I haven't seen a change in you?" Soul said looking her up and down.

"Maka chop!" she slammed the book in his head and said "I'm only going to act like that at the ball"

"sorry" he whimpered out

~~~~~~~~~~~ tomorrow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"wait Maka let me just put on the make-up!" Liz said pinning her down to the floor while Patti helped her

"sorry Maka these high heels may hurt" Tsubaki said always trying to be polite

"ow!" Maka said

"okay your dress done, shoes done, make-up done, now all we need is your hair" Liz and Tsubaki said

"okay but please be gentle" they nodded and did her hair

"ready!" they all said after hours of fixing her hair

Tsubaki had her long hair down not once touching her face with black high heels and a midnight blue dress that complemented her curves, she also got the midnight blue to try and match Black Stars being that they were here together.

Liz and Patti wore the same thing only Liz had her hair in a bun with a white and black fluffy dress and Patti had her hair down like always with a white and black fluffy dress like Liz.

Maka walked down the stairs to the ball room her dress was dragging on the floor hers was white and sleek wrapped around was a emerald green bun that matched her eyes her hair was in two pigtails like always only they had green bows around them and they were high, she smiled and waved at the people that were staring.

She looked and saw Soul standing near Kid, Black Star and Crona.

Black Star wore a blue under shirt and blue tie although he was a bit sloppy because his tie was hanging off the side but he still looked good.

Kid was wearing the regular tuxedo, Crona was also wearing just a normal tux but you couldn't really tell because he was hiding behind Soul.

Soul wore a piano like undershirt with his tux over, he looked and saw Maka and found himself staring.

"you can stop drooling" Maka said trying to get back when he did this to her

"actually I don't think I can" he said walking over to her

"I KNOW DIDN'T WE MAKE HER CUTE~!" the three girls said

"absolutely beautiful" Maka's faced flushed and he snickered

"Hey Crona, you having fun?" Maka said ignoring Soul

"um y-yah" he said hiding behind Soul's legs

"then why are you hiding?"

"um well t-there is too many people I don't know how to deal with it"

"I see" Maka said straightening herself "hey why don't you and Patti dance?"

He shook his head furiously, Patti dragged him to the dance floor

"I don't know how t-to deal with this"

"yeah!" Patti said throwing her hands in the air as if it were a good thing

"may I have this dance?" Soul asked putting out his hand

"you may" she said grabbing his hand and going to the dance floor.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.

"I must say princess Maka you do act very proper" Soul said

"why thank you prince Soul"

He smirked "but you'll act normal when were back right?"

"why do you ask such a question?"

"because I want to date the bookworm, nerd, violent Maka not the high and proper Maka although she is as hot as the other one" Soul said

Maka's face went bright red but she still smiled " don't worry she'll be gone after but thanks um I mean thank you"

He snickered and leaned in carefully making sure he didn't upset her. She turned slowly from pink to the as crimson as his eyes but she just shut her eyes not daring to peak. He finally felt her soft lips and grinned into the kiss, he pressed harder and she finally regained memory and started kissing back but pulled apart when they heard that voice.


	9. They Come Back

**Me: yah! I made this really fast cuz i felt bad about how long it took me with the other chapter so i hope you like!**

**Soul:hope ya think the chapter is cool**

**Maka: please review! :)**

**~~~~~~~ Story Time~~~~~~~~~~**

"thank you all for coming to this unknown gala" Mrs. Evans said

Wes stepped in front of his mother trying to hide his emotions but not succeeding "Yes thank you but I think Soul chose his bride" he said nervously

"shit!" Soul said under his breath

"yes mind telling me your name…..sweetie?" Mrs. Evans said grinding her teeth together

"her name is Maka" Soul said glaring at her

"my brother will marry princess Maka!" Wes said the crowd cheered except Mr. and Mrs. Evans that were glaring at Wes, Soul and Maka.

Everybody left "oh when can I see the invitations!" one of the guests said

"don't worry you'll be the first to get one" Mrs. Evans said not breaking her stare off with Soul

Soon everybody left "um Bye Maka. Bye Soul" the gang said as they walked away

"well being that I am a maid I'm going to do um you know maid things" Maka said backing up slowly

"and what would that be? Throw another ball?" Mr. and Mrs. Evans said

"maybe!" Soul growled

"Maybe I should fire her and leave her like a street rat! Like she deserves!" Mrs. Evans screamed

"I don't think your in a situation to talk! Your time is almost done!" Soul growled

"how dare you!" Mrs. Evans said raising her hand ready to slap him

"Soul!" Maka screamed shutting her eyes, he prepared himself for the strike but it never came, Maka and Soul opened their eyes to see Wes standing in front of them.

"you really shouldn't hit your children, mother" Wes said

Maka looked at his cheek and saw a bright red…..she had hit her own son.

"I leave you in charge for a few days and this is what you do to me! Terrible retched children!" Mrs. Evans said

"how dare you!" Maka said stepping in front of Wes and Soul

"how dare you! You- you vile woman! Your sons try so hard to please you! Do not make fun of your sons! Or call them names! It was my fault not Soul's or Wes it was mine! This was all my doing yet you still want to blame them!" Maka screamed

"oh what do you know your not a parent!" they both screamed at her

"your right! I didn't have a mother! To teach me what was right or wrong!" her voice cracked and all of their eyes went big

"I admit it! Your right! I don't have a mother! I don't know what a father is like! Because all my father did was cheat! And he would barely even be home! And my mother divorced his ass when I was one! And left me with a terrible ass father! So yes you are right! I have no idea what a parent is or what a parent would be like! But if they act like you thank death I didn't have them!" her eyes were watery and her breathing became harder and she tried to look strong.

She took another shaky sigh "And then I met this family at first I hated them….but I heard beautiful music and a sarcastic boy was playing a piano and at first I thought he was a bit annoying but it turned out that I loved him" Soul looked at Maka stunned, her tears were hitting the ground and she tried to cover her face with her bangs.

"and I tried so hard to make his parents like me but they still hate me I tried to look like a princess and do it the right way but they still hate me I tried so hard but like always I failed so I guess I know how Wes and Soul feel" Mr. and Mrs. Evans were speechless they didn't know how to respond to that

"and I met Wes first and truthfully he came off snobby but I learned he is loving and he cares so much about his brother if I had siblings I would want them to be exactly like him" she rubbed her tears away and smiled

"I truthfully thought that you were a nice family and I still think you are I just….don't think I'm suppose to be part of it" Maka undid the green bows in her hair and put them in Soul's hand

"I truly did have the most admirable night. Thank you, Soul" she kissed him on the cheek "but I think I'll be packing my bags and leaving I'm sorry"

"your leaving?" Soul said broken hearted

"please don't make this harder than it already is" she smiled "your princess will be very lucky to have a cool guy like you"

"Maka" her eyes were burning "thank you" she took off her heels and ran up the stairs trying to wipe the tears off her eyes.

"For the first time in years I was happy and like always you had to take it away from me! So tell me are you happy now? " Soul said as he ran up the stairs chasing after her

"no" Mrs. Evans murmured

"mother this was my fault I should have said something! Please let Maka stay!" Wes pleaded but she still didn't answer and neither did Mr. Evans

"for Soul! Please! don't you remember when you guys fell in love!" Wes said now turning his voice to anger

They still didn't answer "I am not loosing my brother! He is the only thing that keeps me sane!"

They still didn't answer "you know as well as I do that Soul will run after her! And when he does I will go after him and you will have nobody left to take care of the castle!"

They still didn't answer "fine! Die alone!" Wes said as he stomped up the stairs

"what do we do now?" Mr. Evans asked his wife

"You know full well what we have to do" Mrs. Evans said

They looked at each other and smiled "let it be a surprise" Mr. Evans nodded and the both went in their rooms.

**Maka: yah! cliff hanger!**

**Soul: yup! i hope you thought it was cool!**

**Me: like Soul would say please be cool and review **

**Soul: i wouldn't say it like that?**

**Me: yes you would**

**Soul: no it sounds to much like Maka**

**Maka: what does that mean?! *raises book***

**Me: um getting off subject please just review :)**


	10. The End

**Me: this is the last chapter :( i'm happy i got it done but i'll miss all of my followers *cries***

**Soul: yah it was really cool meeting you all**

**Maka: we will miss you and please review!**

**~~~~~~~~~Story Time~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maka packed up her things her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did.

She grabbed her bag and opened it carefully to see a curled up Soul laying near her door she remembered all the screaming they did last night he kept saying don't leave and open the door and Maka would just cry not answering and trying not to listen.

"bye Soul" she kissed his forehead lightly and walked down the stairs

"your not leaving" she turned around and saw Wes.

"oh thank death! I thought you were Soul! You really scared me." Maka smiled but he still had that same bored and irritated face that he always had

"listen Maka you cant leave"

Maka put her hand on her hips "And why not?!"

"because I'm not losing my brother"

"1st of all we are not related 2nd of all I'm a GIRL!"

"not you! Soul!"

"he doesn't know where to find me"

"its Soul! He has somebody following you!" Wes argued

"Soul wouldn't do that" Maka said rolling her emerald eyes

He pointed to Crona who was hiding in a corner

"Crona always hides in corners!" Maka said

"a-actually M-maka a certain person told me that I have to follow you I told him I d-didn't know how to deal with it but he wouldn't listen!" Crona said

"was that certain person Soul?"

Crona nodded "its okay Crona you can go now" Crona walked up stairs

Maka sighed "I told you!" Wes said

Soul yawned and walked down the stairs "oh looks like I didn't need to use Crona"

"I'm leaving, Soul! Do not follow! Understand?!" Maka screamed

she sighed "I'll write you a letter sometime alright? Please stay here"

She opened the door and smiled "you can not leave!"

"oh my gosh! What now?!" Maka said turning around

"oh Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans" she said

"as much as I want you gone you cant" Mrs. Evans said

"why not?" Maka said confused

"because Wes told the people in the gala that you two would marry" Mr. Evans said "and we cant have everybody thinking that are son is getting dumped"

"so um I can stay?" Maka said her eyes already becoming teary

"I suppose" Mrs. Evans said

Maka smiled and tears poured out, she ran to Soul and tackled him on the ground.

Wes smiled and Maka opened her eyes and even saw Mr. and Mrs. Evans smile.

Soul kissed her only this time it was longer and passionate. They broke apart and she smiled, she got up and bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Evans "thank you"

"it wasn't my choice so there is no need to thank us" Mrs. Evans saidnot daring to look at her.

Soul grabbed her bag and threw her over his shoulder "Soul put me down! Jerk! I still need to thank your brother!"

"that's enough thanking" Soul said walking up the stairs

Mr. and Mrs. Evans smiled "so why did you really do it?" Wes asked with a smirk

"what are you talking about?" Mr. Evans said playing dumb

"you know what I'm talking about"

They both sighed "he is our son we don't actually want him to hate us"

Wes smirked "Maka was right you guys are good parents" they looked at him both of there eyes became teary, he smiled and walked up the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Soul threw Maka on the bed and threw her bag on the floor.

"what are you doing Soul?!" Maka asked about to get up but was stopped by him pinning her down, he grinned, and she blushed a dark red.

He put his lips on to hers and gently licked her lips she opened and he grinned into the kiss. Their lips parted for air and she smiled.

He went to go kiss again but saw Maka staring on the floor where her bag was.

"you want to put your clothes away don't you?" Soul said resting his head into the crook of her neck

"yah"

"fine." she got up and picked up her bag and started folding her clothes and putting them away.

He sat down staring at her and grinned "I'm glad I'm going to marry you"

"me too but when is the wedding?"

"with the help of Liz and Tsubaki most likely 2 weeks but I think were going to get married in about a month"

"I'm married" Maka said

"yah you are"

"I'm married!" she forgot her bag and jumped on Soul she blushed slightly "um I'm ready"

Soul smiled gently and twirled her blond pigtail "no you aren't"

"yes I am."

"nope."

"I am!"

"no you aren't."

"Maka chop!" she tried to hit him but he caught it "why? I'm ready!"

"Maka, as much as I want to and trust me I do.-" he tried to put it in words but it didn't seem to come. "you don't want to hurt me?" she answered

"yah I know kinda uncool"

Maka hopped off of him "no I think its very cool" and for the first time Maka saw Soul blush although it wasn't her type of blushing like her face gets all red it was just a tiny shade of pink on his cheeks.

He scratched his cheek "if you say so"

~~~~~~ 1 Month later~~~~~~~

Maka was almost done she looked in the mirror and tried to frown but it was no use she felt like her heart was gonna burst.

"can I come in?" Soul said through the door

Her best friends pushed her behind the door. He walked in not even bothering to hear a response. Maka jumped on him piggy back style covering his eyes.

He laughed "I see you missed me?"

"as if!" she screamed

"jeez couldn't even last a day without me what am I going to do with you" he said sarcastically but somehow it still made Maka blush

"can you please go Soul" Tsubaki said politely

"its bad luck to see your fiancé before the wedding" Liz said with Patti giggling in the background

"yah leave!" Maka screamed

"she'll make up for it later" Tsubaki said smiling

Liz laughed "probably at the honeymoon"

"so your making up for it later?" Soul grinned showing his shark teeth off but still was blinded by Maka's hand covering his eyes.

"what!? No way! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Maka said protesting

He closed his eyes and dropped her carefully "I cant wait for the honeymoon"

Maka was about to say something but he slammed the door, she sighed and she heard him laugh through the door

"Moron!" she said

"you married this moron!" Soul said she tried to maka chop him but the girls wouldn't let her go.

"stop struggling it took an hour to do your hair an I swear on death if you mess it up!" Liz screamed

Maka sighed but listened to her friend "sorry" she mumbled

"okay I think its starting!" Tsubaki squealed

"good luck Maka" Tsubaki and Liz left as her brides maids she peeked and saw Wes, Black Star, Kid and Crona as Soul's best men (she made Soul chose Crona as one of his best men)

Patti whispered in Maka's ear "are you excited?" Maka nodded "but I am nervous"

"don't be Soul is cool~" Patti said smiling to reassure her friend and it did. The song played and it was now her cue to go the door opened and Patti threw the flowers and papa took her hand and lead her down the aisle.

Patti ran near the brides maids and Soul went down to grab her hand she took it but was stopped by a tug her father.

"papa thank you now let go" she whispered

"MAKA! DON'T LEAVE YOUR PAPA!" he cried

"not cool" Soul mumbled

"papa I'm gonna ask this only once. LET GO!"

He cried more "Soul Evans! You be nice too my Maka! You hear me! I don't-!"

"Maka chop!" she threw a book at him and he fainted which made everybody shiver "now then where were we" Maka dusted herself off and Soul drooled a little of what she was wearing which was a pure white long sleek dress with rhinestones all over it, her hair was in pig tails only it had two pure white bows she looked beautiful.

The minister started and they said there vows and finally the minister said "you may kiss the bride" Soul smirked and Maka blushed he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and went deeper in the kiss.

"Makaaaaa! How could you do this to your papa?!" she threw a book at him "Soul hurry to the honeymoon! I don't want him waking up when we leave!"

They locked hands and ran into the limo and drove off to there honeymoon.

~~~~~~~Honeymoon~~~~~~~~

"I cant believe were married" Maka said still shocked looking around there suite

Soul laughed "yah pretty cool huh?"

"yah extremely"

"hey I remember a certain someone say that they'll make up for hitting me and screaming at me in the honeymoon?"

"as if! Soul Evans! And don't put words in my mouth! I never said that I would make up for it in the honeymoon!" Maka screamed

"you did just now?" Soul smirked

"Soul don't you dare!" Soul got up, Maka ran but Soul chased after her

"wait I'm not ready!"

"really? Cause I remember someone pin me to the bed and say there ready?"

Maka sace was now pure red "shut up Soul!"

"we don't need to talk"

"damn it Soul! No!" but sadly it was to late he already pinned her.

"SOUL!"

**~~~~~~~~~ The End~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: well thats the end of the story hope you liked it! :D**

**Soul: i thought it was cool **

**Maka: please review you were all the best followers ever! and thank you so much for all the reviews! we'll miss you *me crying***


End file.
